


[podfic] Everest

by mcwho, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, last tag undersells it i need something like, no sfx, no sound effects, steve rogers is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Three Os in, and Bucky can’t quite remember which way is up anymore.Or, Steve gives and gives and Bucky takes it.





	[podfic] Everest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100576) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



> My thanks to mcwho for writing fics that i can always hear so clearly, and can never wait to record.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/45590463422/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Desire (Hucci remix) - Meg Myers


End file.
